Freedom from Betrayal
by Maurader's Queen
Summary: He was betrayed by everyone except a select few. Now he has to show the world that the old him is long gone in Texas city. From now on it's the new Harry Potter


Hey guys! Yeah I know, I haven't updated in a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time. But I was siriusly busy. So I was sitting reading fanfiction when a plot bunny pounced on me and kept biting my toes so it could get noticed. So I was like ' hey budy, watcha doin?' and the plot bunny was like ' I have a greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' it was like u could hear the explamation marks. And i was like ' what is it?' and this is what I came up with. Enjoy with a side of mussu chocolate. ( did i spell mussu right?)

FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB~FB

I climbed up the stairs to the stage. This is it I thought. This is the time to open up. No more covers and masks. No more Mr. Nice Guy. No more being manupilated by crazy old men. I could hear my fans cheering. This is something I can accept. This is something I did. Not what my parents did. Not what I did when I was a year old. This is it I thought. I gripped my guitar. I felt a hand snake up to my back. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

" It'll be okay, Ree. This is who you are. Go show the world the real you," I heard the words whispered in to my ear.

" Thanks Dragon. I'll be okay," I replied. He kissed my forehead and went to get his bass guitar. I waited and when we were ready we came from behind the curtains. I could feel our fans cheering their hearts out. I looked around to see my band. Adam, the drummer. Cleo, the pianist. Dragon, the bass guitarist. Blaise, the other guitarist. And me, Harry Potter, the guitarist. I swung my guitar in to my hands. I walked up to the front of the stage. I looked up. I could see them. My betrayers. All sitting thinking I'm dedicating the song to them. Thinking they're royalty. I heard Cleo start the song. I took a deep breath and sung.

_I woke up it was 7_

_I waited till 11_

_Just to figure out that no one would call_

_I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_ I looked at **them**.

_What's another night all alone?_

_When your spending everyday on your own_

_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

_Tonight..._

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed_

_Staring at these 4 walls again_

_I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go_

_And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_Don't fit in with anybody_

_How did this happen to me?_

_Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep_

_And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid... I'm just a kid... I'm just a kid... I'm just a kid... I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me tonight_

_I'm all alone tonight_

_Nobody cares tonight_

_Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

The guitar vibrated for a second before the crowd was cheering. And I thought the time when Draco put the alarm clock on high and put it next to me was loud. I could'nt believe it! They liked it! somewhere in the front people started chanting _encore, encore, encore_ and soon almost everybody was yelling _encore._

I looked at my band and they nodded. I mouthed_ Crazy_. Cleo, Blaise and Draco started with adam joining in. Then me. I started to sing with Draco.

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look, I see_

_Young girls dying to be on TV_

_They won't stop till they've reached their dreams_

_Diet pills, surgery_

_Photoshopped pictures in magazines_

_Telling them how they should be_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

_I guess things are not how they used to be_

_There's no more normal families_

_Parents act like enemies_

_Making kids feel like it's World War III_

_No one cares, no one's there_

_I guess we're all just too damn busy_

_And money's our first priority_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Rich guys driving big SUVs_

_While kids are starving in the streets_

_No one cares_

_No one likes to share_

_I guess life's unfair_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something, something is wrong_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

The crowd went wild.

" Good-Bye London!" Blaise yelled. We walked off stage. When we were back-stage Draco wrapped his arms around me.

" I love you, Harry," he said.

" I love you too, Draco," I replied.

And that's my story.


End file.
